Great Sage of Jura
by AdVictoriamCustodes
Summary: There was a motto Naruto had come to abide. It had nothing to do with how strong one could become when protecting someone precious. Nothing to do with how he'd found himself becoming a leader to a nation of monsters. "When in doubt, have a bowl of ramen! Itadakimas!"


**Story Title:** Great Sage of Jura  
**Story Fandom:** Naruto & That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime  
**Story Genre:** Adventure, Humor, Romance, Drama  
**Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature  
**Story Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Milim Nava  
**Story Author:** AdVictoriamCustodes  
**Story Theme Song:**  
_\- pending_

**Story Summary:**  
There was a motto Naruto had come to abide. It had nothing to do with how strong one could become when protecting someone precious. Nothing to do with how he'd found himself becoming a leader to a nation of monsters. "When in doubt, have a bowl of ramen! Itadakimas!"

"I'll kick your ass, believe it!" - Speech  
"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)" - Technique Name  
_'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Mental conversations, Highlighted words

* * *

**Great Sage of Jura**

**Chapter 00 – **Prologue

~-~-~**「****Great Sage of Jura****」**~-~-~

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Unconscious and asleep, the blond haired, blue eyed, whisker cheeked, orange loving shinobi known as the _Hero of the Hidden Leaf Village_… among… _other_, less reputable tittles was...

Well, he was unconscious, obviously!

And snoring.

Loudly.

Like, mouth gaping open loud.

And looking like something that lost a race against a landslide of sharp, pointy things.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

And in a cavern, splayed out like a sack of carelessly thrown rice, because… reasons the plot demands remain secret!

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

This cavern was just one small part of a vast maze of other caverns, caves, tunnels, ravines and lakes.

It's ceiling was wet and moist, filled with stalactites.

A lake was situated above this cavern in another, larger cavern.

Water, trickling through the rocks from the lake above ran down, dripping from the largest stalactites in a constant rhythm.

As it just so happens to be, our blond protagonist was lying directly below said stalactite.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Said blond's eyelids twitched, drawing closer together.

To his sleeping mind, the constant splashing was becoming an annoyance.

_Drip._

...the blond's eyes slowly opened, glaring at the offending stalactite grumpily.

There was a moment of silence, as their owned fully awakened, before...

"GAA-AAAH!"

Screaming, their owner, the blond, whiskered jinchuriki stood up with a jolt.

Adrenaline surged through his body, shocking every sleeping cell and muscle into action.

Chakra coursed up and down his network like a tidal wave of energy, ready to be unleashed on his enemies.

His body was undoubtedly ready to continue the fight of his life, the fight which would dictate the future of the Elemental Nations.

...

When it became obvious that there was nothing, no giant monsters that made mountains look tiny in comparison, no overzealous, crazed, bloodthirsty Uchihas, no plant-made zombies trying to end his life yet, Naruto stopped screaming.

"AAAAAaaaa_aahhhhhh?_"

Blue eyes blinking, the blond looked around and took in his surrounding, enemy-vacant, scenery.

Feelings of confusion and perplexion replaced the heady adrenaline rush in his body.

In front and behind, from left to right, even above and below, there was nothing but rock. Damp, moist, empty, lifeless rock, instead of, say, a desolate, crater filled wasteland.

He could see no sight or trace of Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito, Kakashi-sensei, Killer Bee, the Allied Shinobi Forces, the reanimated Hokages or even the Ten Tailed Beast of Apocalypse.

"Um...?" the blond teen mumbled, releasing his stance and loosening his muscles, "...Where am I?"

Rubbing his head in confusion, the blond tried to recall what had happened, but his mind was a bit fuzzy.

The last thing he remembered was him being in the midst of lots of explosions, not in a... a cave, of all things!

Safe to say, for who knows what time that day, Uzumaki Naruto was left _terribly_ confused.


End file.
